


Coffee Beans

by dre_deckerstvr



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Foggy Nelson & Karen Page Friendship, Foggy knows about daredevil, Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson Friendship, Protective Matt Murdock, coffee shop au daredevil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dre_deckerstvr/pseuds/dre_deckerstvr
Summary: Karen works at a coffee shop and Matt loves to visit. Matt and Foggy work at Nelson and Murdock and Foggy knows!
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 16
Kudos: 12





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first daredevil fic I hope I did them justice ❤️

“Why are you here so early?” Asked a very tired Foggy as he stepped into the Nelson & Murdock offices. 

“It’s not that early” Matt argues, looking up at the general direction of where Foggy’s voice came from. Foggy chuckled and shook his cardigan off.

“I’d say maybe look at how the sun isn't even out yet but you know” Foggy joked and Matt laughed, shaking his head and said “Well, thanks for letting me know”

Foggy went into their small kitchen area and looked through their cupboards, groaning in the process. Matt frowned and tilted his head a bit to listen closely. “What’s wrong?” He called out and Foggy closed the cabinet door with a huff. 

“We’re out of coffee. I’ll go get some” 

“No need, you got coffee last time I can do it” offered Matt. Foggy shrugged.

“Works for me, you know my order” Foggy said without arguing and walked into his office happily. Matt chuckled a bit and took his things and walked out.

It was a very busy day out on the streets of Hell’s Kitchen. Voices echoing and overlapping around Matt, the sound of cars driving past him and the harsh step of the heels on people’s shoes making Matt inhale deeply. Didn't take the man long enough to reach his favorite coffee shop. Opening the door, he was greeted with a small yet quite loud ding of a bell, most likely attached to the door. It wasn't that busy inside, Matt only picking up a few heartbeats inside the store. Matt stood in line and held his cane in front of him, taking in the amazing aroma of coffee beans being crushed and brewed. 

“Hi, welcome to San Antonio Coffee, would you like to know our special today?” Asked a very kind voice from across the counter. The lady was attending whoever was in front of Matt, the man making a quiet “uh” before reciting his order to her. He could sense her smile, not too bright, not too sarcastic, just enough to convince anyone she’s having a normal day. He didn't need sight to know she was wearing her hair on a ponytail, the small swinging of her hair as she moved around to grab a cup and write on it giving it away. 

He then was next. “Hi, welcome to San Antonio Coffee, would you like to know our special today?” Asked the woman, once again for her new customer. Matt flashed her a quick smile and nodded “Yeah, I would love to” he said. Though that seemed to have caught her off guard, as if she’s used to people dismissing the specials and going straight to their orders. 

“Oh- right, yes, well our special today is an Alto Grande bean cappuccino and almond milk iced coffee” she said, smiling. Matt didn't think much of it and made an agreeing expression with his face. “I’ll take one of those then, the cappuccino.” Matt said. He could tell this made her happy, her heartbeat picking up a bit and a quick inhale coming from her.

“Anything else?” She asked, her voice sounding more genuine than her monotone from before. “Yeah, regular latte, whole milk” he said and changed his grip on his cane as he waited. The lady typed it all on her cashier and told Matt the price. Matt quickly paid and went to stand around while he waited. 

He could tell that his order was being made by her this time, the customer before her having someone else behind the bar make his order for him. He then assumed that the special was probably the employee’s own creation or pick. Meaning the reason she was so happy was because someone finally asked for her own favorite. 

As he stood, he could hear the faint clicks of a keyboard behind him, probably college students working while snacking away. He also could hear the sipping from someone to his left, the clinks of some coffee cups for the people that drank in the store. That was usually only if you asked, the store automatically preparing coffee in plastic cups for people who walked in and out. He then heard her call out his order.

“One Alto Grande bean cappuccino with regular latte whole milk!” She said and Matt walked over, only using his cane vaguely and then tapping around the counter. She cursed under her breath and chuckled a bit “Sorry, sorry. This one-” she placed one of the cups on his right hand “that’s the cappuccino. And this one is the latte” she added as she put the other on his left hand. 

Matt tilted his head a bit “Do you have a cup holder thing?” He asked and she stared at him a bit dumbfounded until she caught on “Oh yes yeah!” She said and hurried and put the cups on it so he could hold it all in one hand and use his cane with the other. “Sorry again, have a nice day!” She said and Matt smiled at her again, chuckling and nodding. 

After that encounter, Matt offered to get coffee almost everyday. He’d walk in and the woman would immediately recognize him and ask if he wanted the special again. He always said yes. 

Then one day he walked into the office, a fond smile on his face as he put down the coffee cup holder and Foggy rushed to him “Ah yes! Thanks buddy” he said and froze. “Wait- Matt what the hell”. Matt frowned, tilting his head.

“Is there a new coffee name I should know about or does your cup have numbers?” Foggy asked, a bit teasingly. Matt frowned even further and couldn't help but laugh a bit “I’m sure she meant well-” Matt began and Foggy let out a loud laugh.

“Oh my god! Is the reason you keep getting us coffee is to flirt with the barista?!” Foggy asked and Matt sighed, shaking his head. 

“I don't necessarily flirt but I do like her voice” Matt argued and Foggy took a sip “Yeah right, right”. Matt chuckled and went to his office. 

The problem was that there was no way he could get the number, she just wrote it but he can't see it. He thought of the obvious and just ask Foggy to type it into his phone but he thought of something better. 

Later in the day, when it was around the time him and Foggy closed the office, he decided to pay her another visit for today. When he walked in, it was almost empty, only one person inside. Seemed distracted by a newspaper or anything paperwise. Matt walked straight to the part of the bar where you pick up drinks and smiled softly, hearing the woman rush from the back to where Matt was. 

“Oh, it's you! Hey, want anything?” She asked but Matt shook his head and fixed his glasses. 

“No no, just that uh. My colleague noticed something off from my cup” he started and he could sense her heart skipped a bit. Was she scared? Why? He frowned a bit but kept his smile on.

“Oh- oh my gosh did I switch your order this morning? Oh no, I had-” she started to panic a bit and he laughed, shaking his head “You left your number yes” he finished for her and brought up the same cup, placing it on the counter. 

“Problem is though, I can’t see it” he said, smirking a bit and trying not to laugh more. The woman gasped and kneeled down, hiding behind the counter to laugh in embarrassment “Oh my god, I’m so sorry I-” she began but just kept wheezing. She then stood up straight and breathed in. “Yeah sorry, can I have your phone?” She asked and he nodded, his smile now wider. He gave her his phone and she typed it in. 

“May I know your name? Just for when I get a call or text” he asked, smirking a bit again. 

The woman hummed with a smile “Yeah, Karen. Karen Page” she began and extended her hand. Matt stood there smiling and she realized “Oh- right sorry I just- I was gonna shake your hand and-” she began to panic yet again and Matt laughed, extending his own hand. 

“Matt Murdock” he introduced himself and Karen took his hand. “Nice to meet you Matt” she said and shook his hand before retrieving her own. 

“It was funny though, when my colleague almost thought you guys sold number based coffee orders” he joked and Karen scoffed a laugh “I’m so sorry” she said and shook her head. He shook his as well.

“No need, it's alright. Got to talk to you again today so” he said, a slight shrug and smile on his face again. Karen melted a bit at the sight and hummed. 

“Gotta go now, take care, Karen” he said and started to walk off, taking the cup with him. Karen watched him disappear into the crowd outside. 

“Way to go, Page” she scolded herself as she slid down behind the counter and laughed again. 

***

“Hey, welcome to San Antonio Coffee, would you like to hear our special today?” Asked Karen to her new customer. The man looked a bit at the menu before glancing at her again.

“Yeah, sure, my partner always gets it” said the man, him being Foggy. Karen tilted her head a bit and smiled.

“Well aside from the old lady with fonky glasses that always orders it, am I right to assume your partner is Matt?” She asked, writing his order on a cup. 

“Yes, actually, that's him.” Foggy said and chuckled, shaking his head “I have no idea how he does this” he commented and Karen looked at him with question. 

“Does what?” She asked.

“Always find the pretty girls? I mean come on, he comes here once and then suddenly all we eat everyday is your coffee.” He said dramatically and sighed, making Karen laugh. He paid in the process and she started brewing his order.

“I mean, I haven't seen him today” Karen said, a bit of sadness coming from her voice. Foggy pffted. 

“Don't worry, he’s just really tired today. Didn't make it to the office. He did call though, said he needed to rest today” Foggy said, as if it wasn't worrying. Which to him it wasn't, given he knew why. 

“Oh? Is he ok?” Karen asked, tapping the steamed milk on the counter and pouring it on the plastic cup where the expresso already waited. 

“Oh yes, he’s fine! Probably needed a break from our last case. It was very draining” Foggy half lied. It was true, their last case was in fact a wreck but not truly enough to make Matt stay home. But it worked anyway, Karen relaxing and smiling. 

“Ah, well I’m glad it's just that. I’m Karen by the way” she introduced herself as she handed him his drink. 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Foggy. If you’re ever up for it, you can come with us to our favorite bar. We hang out there usually almost every day we can. I was hoping he’d feel better for this afternoon, if you're interested” he asked and Karen looked around the shop before chuckling breathlessly. 

“Uh, yeah sure! I’ll text him when I’m out” she said and went back to the cashier. Foggy took that as his queue to leave and took a sip of his coffee. Damn, now he knew why Matt ordered it everytime. Despite him doing it for Karen, the coffee was god darn good. 

***

“I don't know Foggy, I still haven't found the people responsible for the attack” Matt said, his phone on speaker as he paced around his apartment.

“Well, I may have invited Karen and she’d be sad if you didn't make it” Foggy said on the phone, catching Matt’s attention. He stopped on his tracks and walked to his phone.

“Wait, you invited Karen? How?” Matt said, a bit confused.

“Oh, I came into the shop today. Curious why you got us coffee there everyday and man, I have to tell you, how do you always manage to find the pretty girls! It’s very scary at this point” Foggy said and Matt chuckled a bit, still confused how from that he suddenly knows her name and everything.

“Well you know, I can’t see her” he said and Foggy laughed.

“She said something similar. But regardless, just come over! I’m sure Hell’s Kitchen won't crumble if you don't stalk every single living person in it for one night” Foggy tried to compromise. Matt inhaled sharply and thought for a moment. “Fine”.

Before he knew it he was walking to Josie’s. He went wearing what he would wear if he just got off from work, only his tie missing. 

“Matt! You made it!” Greeted Foggy, walking over to him and guiding him to where Karen was sitting. Matt immediately recognized her heartbeat, the smell of coffee beans grilled into her skin. It was somewhat intoxicating. 

“Hey,” Matt said simply, a bright smile appearing on his face. Karen turned to him and smiled just as wide. “Hi, I’m glad you made it. Foggy told me about your case and how exhausting it was, hope you're feeling better now” she said, scooting her chair a bit so Matt could sit next to her. He did, a frown on his face for a few seconds until he caught on. 

“Oh, yeah yeah the case.” He said and chuckled, turning to Foggy, or well where he could feel where his heartbeat was and without even needing to ask Foggy left the two to get drinks.

“So, broke your small streak at the shop today” Karen said, breaking the silence that began out of the sudden. Matt turned to her now and smiled a bit apologetic.

“Ah, well” he started and licked his lips. “Guess I’ll have to come twice a day to make up for it,” he said and smiled. Karen giggled and covered her face for a bit while she laughed. Matt’s smile only grew wider at the sound of it, it ringing softly on his ears. He focused on her heartbeat and the ruffle of her dress as her chest moved while she laughed. Every other noise in the bar mute. That was until Foggy placed the beer bottles on the table and startled Matt, making him snap his head towards the sound.

“Got us our special!” Foggy announced, somewhat mocking her coffee special thing.

Karen took one of the bottles and snorted “Wow, does it have coffee beans in it?” She joked and Matt laughed, Foggy taking a sip and smacking his lips “Hm, not sure. Maybe when it’s empty I’ll find out” he said and Karen took up his challenge, doing the same. 

They talked more, Karen and Foggy starting to take up against Matt and share stories from their own perspectives about him. Matt could only smile and try to defend himself every time. 

“And he just stood there smiling and I realized he couldn't see that I put his orders in front of him” she said, blushing slightly due to the alcohol and embarrassment. 

“Oh no” said Foggy, laughing uncontrollably. These two were both knee deep drunk. Matt was only slightly tipsy.

“Guys, I think we should head home now” Matt announced, noticing that the two blonds were almost on the verge of sleeping on the bar if Josie let them, not able to hold themselves up. 

“Aw come on, we’re only getting started!!” Foggy exclaimed, raising his now empty bottle. 

Karen giggled “Yeah, we’re fine! See? I can stand” she said and immediately went head first to the floor. Not before Matt moved and caught her, helping her stand and sit down again. 

“Yeah no, I’m taking you two home, let's go” 

***

Matt first helped Foggy into a cab and kept asking him if he would be ok while Foggy kept dismissing Matt saying he can walk on his own just fine. Matt stopped pushing and just let him, closing the door and watching the car drive off. He held Karen by her waist while her arm was wrapped around his shoulders, holding her and helping her walk. 

“You sure you don't want a cab?” He asked, looking at her general direction while Karen looked up front. 

“Yeah, I’m good. I could use a walk” she said and Matt snorted “You can’t even walk alone” he argued while Karen tsked and groaned.

“Ok mom, whatever” she joked and laid her head on his shoulder. Matt stopped walking and tilted his head down “Karen, I can’t have you fall asleep, I need your eyes” he said softly while Karen grumbled a bit and opened one eye.

“Ok, eyes open” she indicated and Matt chuckled a bit. He held her close for a few blocks until they reached her apartment. He helped her up the stairs and into her home. 

Once her head hit the pillow she passed out almost immediately, a complete mess if he could see her. 

He smiled a bit before walking into her bathroom to see if she had any pills to help the hangover she’d have in the morning. Not being sure what she had in the cabinets he decided to just leave a glass of water by her nightstand and go home. 


	2. Court Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small fight, court room scene, little small tiny (im sorry) foggy x matt fight ahaha uh yeah enjoy! Also sad Karen she needs a hug :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is a little messy I struggled a bit to write it!

“Foggy, Foggy, Foggy” said an automated woman’s voice. Matt groaned as he woke up, turning to the side where the sound was coming from. He picked up his phone and answered.

“Hey buddy! How are you feeling?” Asked Foggy and Matt only grunted in response, putting the phone down and scratching his head.

“Oh.. wait- you didn't- with-” Foggy started and Matt jumped up, eye’s opening wide “No!” He yelled. 

Matt then took the phone again “No, I didn't- You just woke me up, that’s all. I’m in my apartment.” He said quickly.

“Ok, whatever. Get dressed” Foggy ordered and Matt yawned, a confused hum escaping him. “Yeah, give me a minute, I’m not gonna be ready in two seconds” Matt joked. 

“Right right, just hurry up, we have a client. Or we’re supposed to meet one, just got a call from Brett.” Foggy said and hung up. Matt stood there for a moment and sighed again, trying to remember about last night. His memory was probably better than the two of them combined but it was still somewhat blurry.

He remembered taking Karen home and leaving a glass of water for her, coming home and slumping into the couch and napping and waking up around the morning to lay in bed. 

As he got ready, tying his tie, he decided to call Karen. He felt a bit bad for letting her get way too drunk. 

“Hello?” Answered a very groggily Karen. Matt sighed “Hey, sorry to call so early, just checking in” 

“Oh, I’m good. Little headache but I got it covered. I noticed you went through my medicine’s cabinet.” She said and chuckled a bit. Matt walked to the door and scoffed a laugh. “Yeah, I wanted to leave you something but I couldn't see which one to give you” 

That made Karen smile “I appreciate the water though. How are you? I know you weren't as drunk but you know” she asked. Matt grabbed his cane and walked out of his apartment. 

“I’ve felt worse” was his best answer. Karen laughed and Matt could hear some shuffling from the other line. 

“I’ll get out of your hair now, talk to you soon?” Matt said, stopping in front of the stairs and waiting for an answer.

“Yeah! Definitely! Bye.” Karen said and hung up. 

From Karen’s perspective, she had been woken up by Matt’s call. Very appreciative of it since she had forgotten to reactivate her alarm and almost slept in. Either way she was still running late, mild headache making her a groan mess. 

She knew her manager was not going to be happy about this. Her manager almost, almost directly showed how much he hated her. And she thought “almost” because he always managed to make it seem like it was a general thing but Karen knew it was only her. 

She didn't regret last night though, she couldn't bring herself to hate it. She hasn't had that much fun since she left her hometown. Plus, due to work having crazy schedules she had no time to make friends and go out. It was such a lucky squeeze that she managed to make it to Josie’s. 

“Hi, sorry I’m late, crazy traffic” Exclaimed Karen as she pushed through the back room doors and clocked in. She looked like she ran a mile, and she probably did. 

“No excuses, you know the rules. If you’re late again I’ll have to cut your paycheck this week” her manager said. She tried her best not to curse at him and look offended, instead she nodded and tried to calm her breathing by inhaling and exhaling softly. 

To make matters worse, the store was packed today. Her co-workers already understaffed. She put her apron on and went to work. 

As the day went by, her only good memory of the day was seeing Matt and Foggy walk in together. She could see Foggy guiding him around while Matt argued “I know the place well by now”. She tried not to show how pleased she was to see them, treating them like normal average customers as her manager watched from a far. 

“Hi, welcome to San Antonio Coffee, would you like to hear our special?” She recited, the sentence burned into her brain at this point.

“Yeah, we’d like two of those” Foggy said, turning to Matt who just seemed to be spaced out. She tried not to think much of it and smiled, writing down their orders on two separate plastic cups. Since Matt wasn't paying attention, Foggy decided to pay for the two. 

Only that Matt was, just not entirely. He was focused on the man who was staring at Karen. He didn't know it was her manager so he listened closely to him, causing him to look like he was spaced out. 

The sound of the milk being steamed got him out of it though, blinking a bit and turning to Foggy’s voice. He had been chatting with Karen for a bit now. 

“Yeah, it’s no problem. I don't get to go out much” Karen said and drew on their coffee with the milk.

“Oh well then I’m glad you had fun! Hey Matt, looks like we’re gonna have to plan more activities outside of work for miss Karen here” Foggy said happily and Matt tried to get into the conversation, smiling.

“Yeah, if you’d like to that is” Matt said.

“Yeah, sounds ok. Though I’ll have to not get super drunk next time” she joked and handed Foggy their drinks. “Also, I realized this morning I gave you my number but you didn't give me yours. I mean- I already have it, thanks to your call, but I remember you asking me my name for if I called but you know” she spoke, chuckling. Foggy wheezed.

“Oh, right I didn't think of that.” He said and laughed, though his attention shifted when he heard a slight disapproving grunt from the man from before. He tilted his head to the side and then was brought back by Foggy tapping his shoulder.

“Let’s go dude, got a customer at the office” 

Matt’s jaw clenched a little but he smiled anyway, saying goodbye to Karen and walking back to work with Foggy. 

***

“Curtis, please, you know that's not true!” 

Karen had gotten in trouble. Not because of what her manager heard from a few special clients, but because he had finally found a reason to nick pick and get her fired. 

“I don't make the rules, Miss Page. That is simply not something I allow in this store. No other employee of mine has that behavior. I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you to leave” Curtis said, his arms crossed in front of him.

Karen stared at him in aw, in an offended aw. She didn't know what to say, how to deal with this. She felt her eyes glisten, a pain in her chest arising. Karen huffed and gulped.

“Fine.” Was the last thing she said before she calmly left the store by the back door. 

When the door closed, Karen let her purse fall on the floor as her knees followed, the woman sitting on the dirty floors of Hell's Kitchen’s alleyway as her vision became more blurry by the minute. 

***

“Dude, I told you the printer wasn't a good idea, I mean do you hear that? That cannot be a good noise coming from a brand new printer!” Foggy argued, frustratedly trying to get some papers out of the machine.

“I mean I did get it for a good price-” Matt started but then suddenly stopped, going quiet. Foggy thought that was weird and walked into his office.

“What's up?” He asked, concerned. Matt stood up abruptly and grabbed his cane.

“Woah woah, what’s going on” Foggy tried but Matt was focused, not answering. 

“I hear crying” was all Matt said before he disappeared from the office. 

Didn't take Matt long to locate where the sound of someone crying came from. His heart aching a bit more as he approached, the smell of coffee hitting him. He probably would've taken longer if it weren't for him practically parkouring around and finally acting like he oh so walked by coincidentally. 

“Karen?” He called out, his voice gentle. As soon as he did, the crying stopped, only for it to get muffled. She was covering her mouth. 

Matt walked in, following the sound of heavy breathing.

“Karen, it’s Matt. Are you ok?” He asked and finally stood close to her, not directly in front of her though.

“Yeah-” she started, her voice cracking. “Just fell” she lied.

She then stood up and she slapped her legs, dusting herself off. 

Matt licked his lips before he began to speak again. “Did something happen?” He asked, warily.

“How did you know it was me?” She asked, skeptical. Answering his question with another one. If anything Matt had learned through the years, he sure as hell knew that when someone did that it meant they were avoiding the subject. 

“Just a feeling. Also, I may have recognized your voice” he said, a small smile on his face. He wasn't sure if she could see it. But she could. 

“Ok..” she replied, looking up and blinking quickly to stop any further tears.

“Do you want me to walk you home?” Matt offered, extending his hand for her to take. Karen thought about it. 

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding when she took his hand, replacing her hand with her elbow and starting to walk. 

The walk back to her apartment was quiet. Karen obviously didn't want to elaborate or speak about what happened at all and Matt didn't want to pry anymore. He hoped she’d trust him enough later on with this. 

But he knew another way of getting answers, he just hoped it didn't need to get to that. 

“Thanks” suddenly Karen said. Matt turned his head in her direction and raised an eyebrow.

“For...walking me home” 

Matt smiled “No worries. You sure you’re ok?” He asked, feeling like he needed to. 

“Yeah, I’m good.” She said and started to walk up to her building but stopped.

“Matt… you might not see me at the shop anymore” she said, almost in a whisper. Like she has been holding that in and finally it got the best of her and she finally spilled.

“Well I can’t really see you at any time but why?” He asked, not knowing if he should ask or not but doing it anyway. He heard her chuckle a bit and then breathe in.

“I got fired,” she finally said. Matt frowned.

“Oh, God, are you ok? May I ask what happened?” He asked, walking up to her. Though he took some steps back when he heard her get tense.

“Yeah, I just. Some stupid reason really. I’m sure you’d still buy coffee but I won't be there” 

“Karen, you can tell me. I’m a lawyer, I’m sure I can help” he suggested, Karen scoffed.

“I appreciate it but I can't afford a lawyer right now” she said and opened the door to her building.

“Goodbye, Matt” 

Matt stood there, a bit confused and frustrated as Karen closed the door and left. He decided she won't come back and went home. Remember the last method he hoped he didn't have to do? Oh, he’s so doing it now. 

***

Keys rattled as Curtis closed the shop after his last customer finally left. He shoved the keys in his pocket and started walking down the street when he was suddenly pushed into the alley, same alley Karen was found crying.

Curtis freaked out, trying to quickly stand on his feet when he was kicked down. When the man looked up, he was met with another man in a mask.

“T-the devil of Hell’s Kitchen! What do you want from me? I swear I haven't done anything!” The man pleaded, his voice shaky. 

Matt hit Curtis in the face, making the man lay back down on the floor.

“Lie again and you’ll get it” Matt said, his voice harsher and deeper. 

“Why did you fire your employee?” Matt asked, Curtis remained quiet until Matt raised his fist again.

Curtis brought his hands up and shrieked.

“Ok, ok! Ok, please don't hurt me! I fired her because she was going to steal my position!” The man admitted. Matt clenched his fists. 

“And what reason did you give her?” He asked through his gritted teeth. Curtis gulped and breathed heavily before answering.

“Told her I didn't trust her to be early after being late once” Curtis replied and shrieked again, expecting Matt to hit him but Matt only hovered over him as he thought. 

“You better fix this, or I’ll do something about it” Matt threatened and walked off, leaving Curtis shaken up on the alley. 

***

Matt walked into his office and almost a few minutes after he did, there was a knock. He turned and opened the door, Karen exhaling.

“Good, I feared it was going to be the wrong place” 

“Karen, hey” Matt greeted and stepped aside, inviting her in. 

Foggy walked in and gasped, greeting Karen.

“Yeah, I thought of your offer last night and um, I do want an attorney” Karen said, looking between the two partners. 

“Oh right, Matt-” Foggy started but coughed when coughed. “MmmAtt, Matt he left yesterday yeah. Must've seen you on his way out that's cool” he said awkwardly while Karen just stood there a bit confused but shook it off.

“We’re more than happy to help you out. Tell me from the beginning?” Matt suggested and they all sat down. 

Karen explained she had started working at the shop ever since she moved, the shop barely opening and needing anyone. Experience or not, anyone willing to learn their way around the coffee machines was acceptable. She of course knew a little bit of waitressing due to her job at her home town. 

As time passed, she slowly started getting promoted. Then before getting fired, someone had joked to her she might become manager one day and she thought it was cool but she was ok being the main barista. That was until her current manager accused her of not being trustworthy to be early at the job. 

She of course knew this was not a reasonable excuse to fire anyone, which was odd that he got away with it. She knew she needed a lawyer if she wanted to win this but also, she didn't want to cause any trouble. 

“But honestly, after sitting in my room at night thinking, finding another job will most likely be difficult and I can't afford to not have a paycheck for weeks. I need the job” she concluded, Foggy had written almost everything down and Matt nodded.

“Yeah, that's wrongful termination. We can help you with that.” Matt said and turned to Foggy's direction, him looking up.

“Did you sign a contract when you got in or was there a verbal agreement?” Foggy asked and Karen nodded. “She just nodded” Foggy added and Matt snorted.

“Oh yeah- I mean yeah I signed a contract” Karen said and chuckled. 

“Ok perfect, that means we have a strong argument.” Matt said and smiled, which caused Karen to smile while Foggy looked between them and just made a ‘ok soulmates whatever’ face. 

“We are guaranteed to win this case so no worries, miss Page. You will get your justice” Foggy announced with confidence and Karen beamed, happy to have made the decision of coming to these two. 

“I.. thank you. It means a lot” Karen confessed, intertwining her fingers and sighing. Matt listened closely, his lips curving upwards when her smile became audible. 

***

“Oh my god, I can't believe that!” Karen said, practically bouncing as the three stepped out of the courtroom.

“Not to brag buddy but you did great in there”

“Thanks Fogs, did study an awful lot for it not to be” 

“Oh come on, I’m sure even with the best score on an exam no one can come close to presenting an argument like that” 

“Exactly! See? Even Karen can see it” 

It had been some time since they met and talked the case through. Being completely honest the case was a bit too good to be true. Matt didn't know if it was because he was in fact one heck of a lawyer, or if it was thanks to his threat to Curtis as Daredevil. Either way, Karen was winning. And her winning made Matt happy. 

“I say we celebrate” Karen spoke, too giddy to stand still.

“Yes! We shall, and in fact! I have the perfect place” Foggy joined in, mirroring the small jumps Karen did while Matt could only hear the excited tapping of their shoes. 

“Remind me to stop you guys at the second bottle though” Matt joked and made the two blonds laugh. 

“No yeah, even though I don't necessarily have a job to go back to in the morning I would very much appreciate to get home and not wake up with a heavy hangover” Karen said and sighed dramatically. 

“Good good, we still have a case in our hands and no matter how good we do, we still need to be alert” Foggy agreed, turning to Matt and extending his elbow. “To Josie’s!”

***

The three were back in court the next day, Foggy and Karen sitting anxiously as they waited for Matt. 

“He’s not gonna be late is he?” Karen whispered, leaning towards Foggy.

“No, I’m sure he’ll make it. He has to” 

Couple of minutes and Matt finally broke through the courtroom doors, panting softly. He excused himself for being late and sat next to Foggy.

“Everything alright?” 

“Yeah, got huddled up with something, it’s nothing” 

Matt fixed his tie and coughed a bit before the session began. 

When Matt was called upon to give his statement, he unfolded his cane and stood up.

“So, Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury. Last time we had you here reunited we touched on the subject of wrongful termination and what it implied. And how, unfairly so, it applied to my client.” Matt spoke, pacing around gently as he faced in the direction of the jury people.

“As you know, Miss Page is a good employee, always on time and very good at her work. Yet one day she slipped and got fired for it. By slipped I mean she came 10 minutes late to work, which by the two months she had been working for this company, it was the only time she ever did” Matt continued and could hear someone tapping their fingers, as if waiting for something. He coughed a bit before continuing.

“Henceforth, It is a fact that it was an illegal termination, and Miss Page deserves to claim a breach of a duty of good faith and fair dealing,”

After a few more statements and facts were given, Matt was satisfied with his turn. The judge looked at Matt and made an approving pout, as he sat down and the judge gave permission for a break. 

“How was it?” Asked Matt as the three stepped out.

“It was great! I think you won everyone over” Foggy exclaimed and clapped quickly.

“Yeah! I may not know that much of law but I’m pretty sure you killed it” Karen expressed, hugging Matt. With that Foggy joined in as he chimed “Group law hug!” 

***

Before any of the three knew it, they had won the case. Karen was given her job back with a few better opportunities and offers while Nelson and Murdock added another victory to their win/lose chart. 

Being wrapped up with the whole case and wanting to give Karen justice made Matt become slightly sloppy at his Daredevil deeds. By that it meant he had been distracted, not paying attention to things that had been going on outside in the city. Which caused criminals to have time to plan how to stop him, and they almost succeeded. 

Matt arrived home practically dragging himself inside, using the walls to help himself up. Though due to how bloody his hands were, he slipped and fell head first to the ground, groaning loudly and wincing. 

He was glad he had told Foggy though, because he knew he’d need his help right around now. With a quick call and a very concerned Fogs, the blond arrived at Matt’s almost immediately. 

“Oh my god, are you ok?” Asked Foggy as he saw Matt sprawled all over the floor lying chest down. The masked man only groaned and tried moving his hand to point at his side, showing where the bleeding came from. Foggy tsked and rushed to get all the medical equipment he had bought for Matt months ago for situations like these. “You’ll be ok, I’m here”.

After successfully taking off the red suit with unnecessary millions of zippers and buckles, Foggy helped Matt to bed and stitched him up. 

“You probably should stay at home tomorrow. Your face looks a little ‘i-got-beat-the-fuck-up’ you know?” Foggy commented and Matt laughed, only to regret it and whine. 

“Do you think Karen would worry?” Matt asked.

“Do I think? I _know_ she would. She would probably ask the right questions and get the right answers even if I tried to lie for you” 

“Think I should tell her?” 

“Well, weren't you two on the number giving phase? I will never forget that cup” 

Matt chuckled and smiled, humming. He then turned to face Foggy’s direction.

“What if I went right now?” That question made Foggy slap Matt’s forehead. Matt frowned and whined “What was that for?”

“Despite you presumably having a concussion and I probably shouldn't have hit your head, you’re being stupid if you think I’ll allow you to stand up in this condition” Foggy argued and stood up.

“Don't you dare go out tomorrow, you’re staying in and taking a day off” 

“But Foggy, me taking days off as Daredevil is what got me like this. They took advantage of my distraction and planned an attack. I should've been alert” 

“No, you should've stayed home. This could've been avoided if you did do exactly what they want you to” 

“You mean I should've let them torture that kid cuz they knew I’d be there?”

“You should've called the cops and let them deal with that! Not head bump every goon in your way until you get to the kid and then get beat up cuz they were expecting you.” 

Matt scoffed, rolling on his bed so his back faced Foggy. He didn't want to be mad at him, but he knew he did the right thing by going in himself instead of waiting for the cops. 

“Look, I just don't want to come home and find out you were killed cuz you didn't trust the same system you work with” Foggy said and decided that was enough for tonight, leaving the apartment. 

Matt clenched his fists and then released, inhaling deeply before deciding to go to sleep. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im already writing chap 3, let me know ir thoughts! Check me out in tumblr as daredevilstar ❤️


	3. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh- Matty does not feel well in the morning. Lot of inside thoughts and talking to oneself (i thought i could bring some of that and show how the two think) Flushed/smiley dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry for taking so long to update. I beat myself up for it being too short and kept trying to add to it HAHAH. I also wanted to keep adding descriptions and scenes cuz it felt rushed. 
> 
> Pls if you guys wonder wtf is going on i dont know either HAHAHA 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy! Apologies for any typos!

* * *

[click here for artwork made for chapter 2!!](https://wawaluxthings.tumblr.com/post/635512530142363648/no-need-to-add-sugar-to-this-coffeeshop-au-its)

Thank you thank you thank you @wawaluxthings on tumblr!! (wawalux here on ao3 ❤️)

* * *

  
Staying home was the right call. 

Next morning, Matt woke up unable to move from bed, his entire body buzzing from pain. He didn't feel this worn out last night, probably the adrenaline keeping his wounds and bruises warm until he finally took time to relax. 

Matt tried to stand up many times, only succeeding to sit up and lay down again when the pain was too overwhelming. He knew Foggy would be able to come up with an excuse for Matt’s absence at work, so he tried to relax and meditate despite laying down and staring at the ceiling. Well, truthfully, it’s not like they had any other coworkers, mostly for if any clients went in and asked for the other half of ‘Nelson and Murdock’. Also, if Karen, for any reason, came by and questioned why Matt wasn't around. 

Actually, maybe she did. They were pretty close now, a good reason could be to hang out with the two. Maybe help around. Who knows. It’s not that far fetched for her to drop by. Ok, now you’ve over thought this simple ‘Foggy can cover for me while I’m gone’ scenario. 

Matt inhaled deeply before he began reciting a bible verse that has been oh so very much engraved into his memory. 

“For the Lord watches over the way of the righteous, but the way of the wicked leads to destruction.” Matt whispered to himself, this bible verse being one he read way too many times in his life. Enough to lose count. And he wasn't done.

“Be strong and bold; have no fear or dread of them, because it is the Lord your God who goes before you. He will be with you; he will not fail you or forsake you” Deuteronomy. The fifth book. He remembered taking bible class and his teacher always talking about that book. It was their favorite. 

Maybe it was Matt’s favorite as well. Something about it made Matt both think it was ridiculous and also give him a sense of comfort. Reasons being that he hated how the verse assured if he had enough faith everything would be alright, despite his life being living proof that his life _isn't alright._

Second reason, comfort. Because as much as he thought his life might be in shambles and the verse was a silly cheap promise, it still somehow gave him a sense of hope. Maybe if he didn't doubt, it would work. And maybe then God would finally be on his side as he promised in the Bible. 

He knew questioning God like that was wrong, Father Lantom always reminding him of such, but he also was told he should always confide in God as his best friend, so buckle up Christ, you’re not getting off so easily. 

Suddenly, Matt heard steps coming, startling him. He sat up with the little strength he had at the moment and tried to stand, only to recognize the heartbeat and settle back down, groaning and grunting. 

The door to Matt’s place opened swiftly and then closed gently, steps approaching his bedroom. The smell of food intoxicating the apartment’s natural smell. (Or more specifically that one very distinctive smell of leather that never went away ever since Matt got the couch)

“Hey buddy, you awake?” Called out Foggy as he passed the threshold into Matt’s bedroom.

“Yeah, yeah, um. I just woke up” Matt says as a greeting. Huffing a bit as his chest felt heavy and his sides sting. “Not feeling too well” Matt added, weirdly enough confessing about his real status at the moment. 

Foggy was pleased by that, yet concerned that he didn't feel well. He, of course, came prepared.

The two partners didn’t really leave things the best way last night, making Foggy feel somewhat relieved that Matt didn’t seem upset with him at the moment. Probably still processing the fact that he just woke up.

“That's alright, you should take the day. I tried my best to stay as vague as possible when telling Karen. She came by--” 

_knew it_

“--and was surprised to see you weren’t there. She truly tried her best to get answers so whatever happens, you thought playing around a reflex bag would be fun” Foggy assured and set the small plastic bag with food on Matt’s lap.

“That's breakfast, got it on the way here. I figured you’d be too lazy to make yourself something” he added.

Matt let out a sigh, a smile on his features. 

“Thanks Fogs, really. I.. I appreciate it.” He finally said, his shoulders relaxing. An unsaid thanks wavering around the two as Matt was in fact too lazy to make himself food.

“No problem! Although she said she wanted to come by again later. I know I said you should stayin and relax but, I didn't think you’d want me to give her your address.” Foggy began, sitting next to Matt on his mattress.

“Apparently she thought it would be mean of her not to check in again when you did make it. Because I might have told her you will, so yeah, remember the reflex bag thing” Foggy finished as he patted Matt’s shoulder and stood again.

“Right. You really think that's a good excuse? I mean, a reflex bag wouldn't stab me” Matt humored, “And, why tell me to stay in if you promised her I’d be around?” 

“Well I didn’t have much time to come up with anything and that was the best that came out. And she bought it! Just- cover your stitches up. If she isn't very observant she won't see a thing but if she is she’ll probably only notice your bruises on your face.” Foggy ranted.

“Also, I meant it in general. Take a few days off parkouring and sleep. You’ll thank me later” he added, walking around Matt’s living room and towards his door. 

Matt could only laugh gently, a bit sarcastic too. Foggy must've stayed up all night thinking this through, or at least all the morning before work. Or maybe it all came into his mind the second he saw how disheveled Matt looked. 

Matt’s brain went back to considering coming clean with Karen. But he had just met her recently… What if he put her in danger by doing so? No. He can't do it. 

But, when Foggy found out, he was upset because he thought Matt should've told him from the beginning, this applies to her too, right? Maybe if he told her sooner it wouldn't end too badly. 

Also considering that Foggy got upset because he thought their friendship wasn’t real. He didn't want Karen to feel that way. To betray her… 

No.

He’s not risking it. 

It's different, she would understand. _Right?_

Matt opened the plastic bag (more specifically tore it open, being too impatient to understand the knot) and ate his breakfast. New york style sandwich. 

***

Upon arriving at work, Matt noticed there was a cup of coffee on his desk. The smell of beans and that one specific smell of caramel drizzle too special to go unnoticed. He wondered if Foggy had gotten him some. Maybe to stay on Matt's good side. 

“You’re here, finally” Karen spoke, startling Matt. ****

_How did I not hear her?_

“Hey, it’s Karen right?” He asked, turning to her.

“Are you asking if that’s my name or if it’s me?”

“If it’s you. Trust me, I don’t think I can forget your name”

Karen laughed.

“Heard you got slapped by a reflex bag” Karen started, Matt scoffing a chuckle and turned away from her. 

  
“Yeah, uh, I should be more careful,” he said and took the coffee cup.

“I got you that. Also, how exactly did that even happen?” 

_Makes sense._

Matt couldn’t blame her for being curious, Foggy did warn him. He could feel her eyes on him, scanning his face. Or trying to from where she stood. 

“I uh, my dad. He used to box. And I sometimes visit where he used to box. I was too distracted and walked right into it.” he explained. It wasn’t far from the truth so he tried to convince himself it was ok. 

Karen gave him a look before she hummed, believing him. She didn’t want to, but if he didn’t want to say the whole truth she didn’t want to push it. 

“I’ll leave now, see you” Karen says and Matt turned to her again.

“When?” He blurted. He sure didn't want her to leave so soon. Despite the mountain of papers he had to organize.

Also, it was better than to give her a cheeky response like _“Well I cant”_ like the absolute comedian he tends to be. Nice change of pace. 

Karen laughed “Wow” Matt smirked. “What? Got plans for today?”

“Not particularly. Don’t you want to stay home and rest?” She asked, eyeing him. Testing him. 

“I’m sure we could eat dinner at mine.” He replied easily, almost as if he knew she would ask and had it ready. Maybe he did. She was impressed.

Karen stared at him, crossing her arms and shaking her head. She had a smile on her face. Stupid smile. 

Matt waited for a response, starting to think maybe he pushed his luck. That was until he heard her inhale. 

“I guess I can’t say no to that” She said and sighed, still smiling.

_Perfect._

“Perfect, I’ll make use of your number again” He said, shaking his coffee gently as emphasis. He isn't letting that one go.

The memory made Karen snort. She still can’t believe she did that. Let alone to someone who's blind. It still made her head turn in circles that he could've easily asked someone else, yet she visited her just for that. 

_Cute bastard, who gave you permission to snake your way into my mind and blur my decisions by being cute? When was that an option?_

She couldn't deny it, he did know how to chase what he wants. 

***

Karen shook her head again, exiting the building. She couldn’t believe how wrapped she was for Matt. It hasn’t been that long either. 

What? She meets him at her old job, he charms his way up to getting her number (well she gave it to him but still), helps her get justice after her old asshole of a manager tries to throw her under the bus (deserved) and now asking her on a date? (Tsk)

And man, was he stubborn. She didn’t want to turn him down, yes, but she also wasn’t sure if he wanted to go on a date right now. Matt’s insistence made her want to scream into her palms and smile. 

_Did he have to be so cute when he asked too? Was that necessary? Why am I overusing the word cute? And why is it only to describe him?_

_Cute cute cute._

Two can play that game. She has to stand her ground. She is not letting a man control her, he was already clouding her thoughts, invading her mind with subtle memories of the way he spoke or how he’d tilt his head when she spoke. When his smile grew bigger the more she talked. No wonder a simple dinner at his place sounded like a dream. 

Wait. 

At his-

His place. 

Oh shit.

_Oh ho ho, you little shit._

How did she not realize. It was just hitting her. 

No matter, she couldn't dwell on that at the moment. She was meeting some corporate guy from the coffee shop, the bigger boss having heard from the incident. When the whole legal part happened, they had sent some representatives, the shop being closed until further notice just until everything was fixed. 

_No more Matt thoughts. Let's get to business._

***

“What?! How did that line even work? If I said it she would've probably slapped me with her purse.” Foggy said, shocked at how Matt asked Karen out.

“She didn't have one though, besides, that only happens in old rom-com movies” Matt stated, tapping papers on his desk to level them and then put them in a folder.

“And how would you know that, Mister lover boy?” Foggy asked, placing a fist on his hip dramatically.

“First- You don't get to judge what types of movies I like. Second, a visual description voice exists.” Matt argued, chuckling. Foggy made a doubtful hum but only jokingly. 

“Well, if you need me to cover you so you can get home and get started early let me know” Foggy offered, walking back to his office.

“I’m sure I can manage. If anything, I’m sure she wouldn’t mind take-out.” 

“Offer still stands if you change your mind!”

Matt sighed and sat into his chair, plugging his earphones in. 

Their banter reminder Matt of how things were back in their college days. Those times Matt wanted to stay in and read, study or do his homework but Foggy would offer to cover him after they had ‘real fun’. 

It hit him suddenly. 

_Oh come on, sad waves, go away._

Foggy didn't deserve this. By this, Matt being Daredevil. Foggy had attempted a few times to get Matt to stop, but reluctantly stopped when he figured there was no stopping Matt. Maybe he was being overly supportive so Matt would realize. So Matt would understand that he shouldn't be a vigilante.

 _No, Matt. You're just overthinking_ **_._ **

_Overthinking._

_Why do I have to overthink every intention. He’s being nice because he is. He always is. Sure, he deserves better, that’s a given. But he’s not being too nice to give you hints of anything._

Matt took off his earphones and sighed, his mind too stressed to even read properly. 

He sure didn't need to start anything soon, he had all the time in the world. It was still too early. 

_Just a few more hours._

***

“Wait wait, what did you say?” Karen asked, jaw dropped.

“Well, we figured that since you’ve been working nonstop, barely using your vacation time and no sick days filed yet, you could use some time off. The stress of the, uh, situation, must have been much, right? We cannot possibly ask you to come to work.”Alan, the representative, explained. 

“Work again? I thought-” Karen said, still trying to let everything sink in.

“Yes, if you’d like, we’re more than happy to have you back. It was a poor choice from Mister Brown. You are an exceptional worker. You made our rates skyrocket ever since you joined the team. We cannot possibly afford to let you go. That is, if you still are considering us.” 

Karen looked around the room before she let an exhale out, followed by a chuckle. “Uh, yeah yeah, I do need a paycheck anyways” she said and laughed, Alan only joining in slightly. That made Karen cough a bit. 

“Yeah, yeah uh, I’ll take it. When would I be back?” She asks, fiddling a bit.

“As soon as you're feeling up for it. We’re already processing the transfer of a new manager for this location. We’ll send you their contact information, for as soon as you're feeling ready, you can give them a quick call and come in” Alan said, preparing to leave.

“Anything else I can help you with?” He asked.

“Uh, no, that's great, thank you, Alan'' Karen said, extending her hand to shake his. He seemed to not have seen it coming, surprised. But shook her hand regardless, a bit too quick. After he left, Karen cursed. She didn't ask if her time off would be paid. Oh well, she could just take two days and come in immediately.

_You sound like a work-acholic._

_Maybe I am?_

She looked around and sighed, a smile on her face. Truthfully she really liked her job, the place. It was like her second home, she felt comfortable here. It really had hurt her deeply when she was told she could no longer come back. Given the opportunity to stay made her the happiest. 

This calls for a celebration, right?

Didn't take Karen long before she had found herself at Nelson and Murdock. Knocking on the door, she walked in, seeing people sitting around, presumably waiting for their appointment with the two lawyers.

“Karen! Hey” Foggy greeted, walking up to her.

Karen nervously fixed her shirt. “Hey, I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” she said, looking around.

“Oh- No no, it’s alright. Just finishing up some paperwork. Though Matt's probably on ‘don’t bother me I’m reading’ mode.” He said, brushing their work off. He then pointed behind him at Matt’s office and Karen looked, seeing Matt sitting straight looking forward but moving his hands. She then looked a bit more and noticed what exactly he was doing and nodded.

“Got it. Well, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to meet after work, got some exciting news.” Karen beamed and Foggy quickly copied the emotion “Oh, that sounds great!” Foggy said but then stopped himself, as if he just remembered something.

“Though I’m a little busy tonight. Got uh, a date” Foggy lied. Trying to one, be unavailable and two, indirectly remind Karen of her plans with Matt without bluntly reminding her since he isn't supposed to know that.

Karen gasped, looking at where Matt was and chuckling to herself “No, you’re right. I also had a thing that I totally forgot. I’ll let you know whenever you’re not busy” she said and smiled. 

Foggy smiled back and nodded. “I gotta finish this, so excuse me!” He called out as he walked into his office and Karen chuckled. She noticed at the end of her peripheral Matt moving his head a bit.

She wondered if he was hearing her somehow, but then she saw the headphones on his ear and scoffed at herself, deciding to leave and go home until tonight. 

But she had been right, Matt had in fact heard her. Initially he had been too distracted with the audio file he was listening to until he heard her laugh, that's when he realized she was there. He thought of standing and going to her but by the time he had made up his mind that it wasn't a bad idea she had left. 

***

Karen was at home, trying to reach a box at the top of her closet when her phone started going off. Someone was calling. 

“Matt” Karen whispered as she stood down from the handmade latter she had created by stacking books and picked up her phone.

“Hey! Karen speaking” She said, smiling.

“Hey, uh, just wanted to confirm for tonight” Matt said, she could tell there was a hint of excitement in his voice, but she could also tell he was remaining calm. 

_Stop being so cute before I steal your cheeks._

_WoAh- no more Matt being cute thoughts brain, make it stop._

Karen chuckled to herself “Yeah, I’ll be there. I almost invited you out today to Josies before I remembered we had talked about dinner” Karen confessed, a bit embarrassed with her terrible memory.

Matt barked a laugh “Well, at least you thought of me” Karen rolled her eyes playfully.

“I’ll see you then.” Karen said, pushing some hair behind her ear. Matt sighed, smiling “See you in a bit”

Karen threw her phone on her bed and scolded herself for being a smiling mess. What was wrong with her? This was ridiculous. 

_Get a goddamn grip, jeez._

She looked back at what she had been doing and sighed. She could do that another time. Finding some clothes for tonight quickly became a bigger priority than that old box with memories she didn't want to think of but impulsively tried to see again.

Wasn't long before Karen was walking down the streets of Hell’s Kitchen. 

Matt told her he’d meet her outside the building of his place, but when she had arrived he wasn't there. She stood there and looked up, sighing. It's fine, she was early.

That wasn't the case though. Somewhere in some tunnels of Hell's Kitchen, Matt was following some guys who had been a part of some trafficking he had followed for a while and lost trail of until tonight. 

He finally caught up to them and pinned the two down, using one of his cubs to hit their sides and his fists to hold them down with swift punches to the face. 

It took longer than expected to get information out of the two goons. Both men were stubborn and unhelpful. Who could blame them, though? Well, that wasn't good anyways because by the time he was done, Matt realized there was no way he’d be able to make it. It sure as hell was past the time he said to himself he’d be back home. 

He had been focused on chasing these two that he totally forgot about dinner.

_Karen._

Karen stayed despite waiting for a while, sitting by the stairs and looking around. She wanted to give him the benefit of doubt, he must have a reason to be late. Stuck at work? Buying takeout? Fell and tore his jeans and is somewhere stuck getting them fixed?

Karen snorted. 

Though it got really dark and really cold. She held onto her cardigan for warmth, shuddering a bit. What time of the year was it? Did it count as winter already? Or was it too early for that still? 

No matter, it felt like she was sitting on snow anyways. New York was known for the exaggerated states of climate reaching the peaks every time. Not like it could ever compete with Vermont. 

“Damnit, Karen..” Karen whispered to herself. 

_Just go home. He probably got cold feet. I mean, a date? So early? Probably hadn't calculated things right and doesn't even like you that way? Go home._

_Go home. Go home._

And home Karen went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to everyone who's been supporting this so far, thank you thank you so much for your comments!! They mean the world to me. I promise i'll try not to take too long for the next update!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Check me out on tumblr as daredevilstar or on insta as vsdre_ for lucifer edits ❤️


End file.
